


Breakfast and Cats

by Sylvestia



Series: Chronological Order [47]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, a tiny bit of angst, just a teensy tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: Emma doesn't find breakfast, but she finds a glitching Nines in Gavin's bedroom. Banter ensues.Based on the AU/HC that Gavin adopted Emma sometime after the Hostage mission.
Series: Chronological Order [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Breakfast and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> ....being forced to stay home yields unexpected results.
> 
> Chapter 61 of Rhinozilla's Camaraderie kind of inspired me to dig my whole Emma HC back out of the dust.  
> The whole fic is great btw, go read it.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and #staythefuckhome
> 
> Hope you get a laugh or two out of this. :D
> 
> The Beegees Stayin' Alive was stuck in my head the whole time i wrote this. Just a lil fun fact.

It wasn’t strange for Emma to get up by herself in the morning. Gavin had only in the beginning woken her up before he left for work. She would always find breakfast and a lunchbox on the kitchen table, however. Sometimes even a note with some cheesy quote.

But this morning, when she rushed into the kitchen, there was no breakfast, no lunchbox and no note.

She was a little late already, usually she was the last one to left the house, Gavin and Cory always left together. Cory would sometimes check that she really set her alarm and didn’t forget about it, but today none of those things had happened.

She let her backpack drop to the flor and ripped open the fridge. The cat jumped off the counter, meowed loudly. Her bowl in the corner was licked spotless.

With a frown she let the fridge door fall shut and opened the cupboard next to it to get the cat-food.

Gavin always fed the cat.

Princess almost bit into her fingers as she tipped the tin over to pour the content into the porcelain bowl. “Chill!” she hissed at the cat, and tossed the empty can into the trash. She then looked back into the fridge.

There was no ready-made food for her either. Not even a microwavable meal.

“What the heck…” The shopping list Gavin made was still on the counter, none of the items currently in the house.

Then, her eyes widened as she realized what happened. “He overslept! The idiot!” She hissed, turned on her heel and rushed down the hallway and into Gavin’s bedroom.

But Gavin wasn’t there.

And slowly she remembered that he had left for a police meeting in Chicago for the three days. But Cory was supposed to take care of her lunch in that time. He had even offered to do it.

But the android was sprawled over the sheets, looked as if someone had knocked him out. He was still dressed in work clothes, even still had his shoes on. The curtains were open and the bright sun illuminated his face so brightly that she almost missed the rapidly blinking yellow LED.

“Cory?” She asked, shrugged off her jacked and inched into the room.

In the beginning, when Cory hadn’t been with them yet, she had sometimes crawled into the bed when she had nightmares, or couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t done that in a while. Rarely ever entered the room now.

The android gave no reaction to his name being called and Emma felt a spike of dread shoot through her. Gavin usually dealt with this. Cory had glitches and malfunctions all the time, but Gavin always knew what to do.

She contemplated calling her adoptive father, but decided against it. Maybe Cory could tell her what was going on.

Maybe he just had a stupidly long update to run.

“Hey uhm… I’m late for school and…” She tried when she stood in front of him.

His eyes opened a crack, but he didn’t move otherwise. Now that she was this close, she could feel that he was overheating. School forgotten, she stormed back into the kitchen and ripped open the freezer. The cat darted off the counter and into her cat-tree, and Emma only hastily apologized for startling her before she grabbed all the icepacks she could find and kicked the freezer door shut, before she ran back into the bedroom.

Cory flinched when she dumped the icepacks all over him, but he didn’t complain. Instead he seemed to sag further into the mattress.

“…Sorry.” He croaked after a moment.

Emma shook her head. “Do you need a technician?”

He mirrored her movement and forced a smile. “No, I don’t think so.” Slowly he pulled his wallet out of his jeans and opened it to hand her five dollars. “…For lunch. You’re late for school.”

Surprised she looked at the money, then grabbed Cory’s phone on the nightstand. “I’m not going.”

“Emma-“

“No. Unlock your phone, I’m calling Gavin.”

“Don’t tell him about this, Emma.” Cory protested as he slowly struggled to sit up. The icepacks tumbled into the sheets and Emma way torn between helping him and trying to break into the android’s phone. “Or I get my phone and call him form there.” She threatened.

Cory leaned heavily against the headboard and adjusted the positions of the icepacks. “He’ll risk his promotion if he leaves the event early…”

Emma glared at the android. “Do you think he’d stay any second longer if he knew that you’re so bad off you couldn’t even make breakfast?”

“No. That’s why you shouldn’t tell him. And you need to leave for school now if you want to be on time.”

“Bullshit!” she yelled at him. “This is stupid! Adults are supposed to be smart!”

“You cussed.” He reminded her.

She tossed the five dollars at him, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. “And what if I go to school and you melt?!”

“I’m not melting, Emma. It’s just a glitch.”

She scoffed at him. “Like all the other _glitches_ where you drop to the floor and scream? Or when you can’t see? Or when you can’t speak? Those where you can’t move? And all the overheating? Those when you can’t breathe?!” The words tumbled out of her until she screamed at the android. Tears were now streaming over her face, dripped into the carpet.

He looked at her like a scolded dog for a moment, then lifted one arm to draw her into a hug. She readily accepted it, let herself fall onto the bed before he wrapped his arms around her. “…I’m okay.”

She scoffed through her tears, small hands clinging to his shirt. “Please let me tell Gavin… what if-“

He shook his head and held her tighter for a moment. “I’m okay. I promise. It really is just a small glitch. The ice helped, thank you.”

She moved away a bit to glare at him. “If you say that so I’m going to school, you’ve got a wrong idea of me, my friend.” She scolded him.

A small smile crossed his features. “I’ve already put in your note of absence when you stepped into the room the first time.”

She gaped at him. “You knew I wouldn’t go?!”

He laughed quietly. “Please, I know you better than you think.”

“Thanks,” she muttered, grabbed one of the icepacks and balanced it on his head.

“Now you look like a milkmaid.”

He picked up two icepacks and shoves them into the pockets of her jeans. He pursed his lips for a second, then put a third into her hoodie pocket. “A billionaire.”

Her laughter echoed in the room and she hastily put on Cory’s discarded trench-coat from the foot of the bed. “And now?”

“A very important billionaire.”

“Ohh I have an idea. Wait here.” She raced out of the room and came back with the cat in her arms. The girl lifted her head a bit before she started petting the cat slowly. “And now?”

“A mafioso.”

She grinned and let the cat go, then took off the trench coat and looked at the android. “…So… can I have McDonalds for breakfast?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, lifted his legs out the bed and slowly stood. Her eyes went wide when he managed to stand, but had to support his weight on the wall.

“…I’ll make you something-“

“No.” She quickly protested, arms shooting out to keep him from losing his balance, even though he looked steady. “No, I can make something myself-“

“You should eat something healthy.”

“I’ll eat a banana! But please sit down!”

A smile crossed his features before he settled down again. “No cornflakes?”

She snarled. “I’m calling Gavin if you don’t stop that!”

An amused smile left him, but his expression turned serious quickly. “How about I’ll get your breakfast delivered, and you never tell Gavin that this happened?”

She shook her head. “Nuh uh, mister. He’s gonna hear about that immediately when he gets home!”

Cory shrugged. “But no calling him while he’s away?”

“…Only if you promise not to glitch again.”

“I can’t promise that, but I can try not to.”

She sighed. “Good enough. I want a breakfast bagel with cheese and ham and salad and tomato and… mayo!”

“At last most of it is healthy.”

“Gavin eats junk all the time!”

“That’s why they call him trashcan at work.”

“They do?!” Emma perked up.

Cory laughed. “No, they don’t. But it would be funny if they did.”

“I bet Tina does.” Emma smirked.

Cory shook his head. “Tina calls him worse things.”

“Like what?”

“That, is a secret.”


End file.
